madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deb1701
Welcome Hi, welcome to Madagascar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:5g-2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balistic Pve (Talk) 18:42, January 24, 2010 Hello! Welcome! One suggestion, when uploading the title screen for episodes, upload them as the episode name (with proper capitalizations), for example File:Popcorn Panic.png. Thank you! — Balistic 03:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :One more thing, this is a wiki on everything Madagascar. The movies can also be included here. As well as the short films. — Balistic 03:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- I realized that after the fact. Sysop -- Thank you for your good work here! I've made you an administrator. Please look at . Congratulations! — Balistic 03:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- --You completely screwed up the characters page Deb!!!! ---- Sorry. I couldn't get the template to work. At first I didn't know there was a template. But when I tried to edit a page that had a tempalte, the template wouldn't display properly. So I removed the template. I was going to go back and try to insert the template and get it working once I had all the info in place.(Deb1701 00:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- All fixed. (I think) --Deb1701 18:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) From User: Nwilli Stop acting like my mom!!!! Leave me alone and stop nagging me about names!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you can stay out of this Balistic Pve!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Nwilli, I think you need to relax. (Deb1701 18:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- By the way I do use leave new message and not edit this page. I think you you need to stay away from me!!! --Nwilli 1. Try using the LEAVE MESSAGE at top of page. not the LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE on the bottom. 2. It's kinda hard to "stay away" when you keep behaving like you do. (Deb1701 19:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- >I think you you need to stay away from me!!! In case you didn't know Deb1701 is one of the administrators on this site. ( 19:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- Thanks 142.108.100.207. I hope we can all be friends. I'd like to think we are all trying to do the same thing and make this wikia as complete and accurate as possible. If you have any questions about adding content, feel free to leave me a message her, or email me by clicking here http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Deb1701 --Deb1701 23:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thanks. For the welcome. Don't let Nwilli get to you. I think you and Balistic Pve are doing a great job here. Keep up the good work. ( 19:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- Look sorry I guess. But there is a Chameleons page isn't there. So Ostrich and Llama are fine. Just think about it, kay. -- Nwilli Tell you what. They can stay for now. If they are ever named the page can be deleted and replaced with a proper page. Ok? (Deb1701 23:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- 142.108.100.207 Thanks. I noticed you entered a few updates. Have you considered joining and being more than a number? Deb1701 23:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Just checking out the site for now. If I feel like I have something to contribute will certainly sign up. Keep up the good work.( 14:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) ---- quit stealing from my page! Hello Deb. This is shadeone, the owner and creator of http://madagascarpenguins.blogspot.com , the site where you keep stealing all of the content for this wiki page from. Please cease this and come up with your own content or at least credit me wherever you post stolen stuff ripped from my site. I have spent way too many countless hours watching these episodes and getting screengrabs and episode details and I am not going to let someone else get all the credit for it. shade ::Sorry, I had no idea. I had asked a few friends to submit things to me. I guess they stole from you. I will look at your site when I get home tonight and credit you on the pages that are yours. Again, I am truly sorry. I had no idea. (Deb1701 19:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) :::It would be much appreciated! thank you! -- shade ::::Again, I am truly sorry. I never meant to steal from you. (Deb1701 19:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) hey, no hard feelings! :) in the future though, if someone submits something that looks strangely similar to my sites info, check my site first and then please ask them to verify its source. :) shade ::Will do (Deb1701 20:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) ---- There are two pages I have found so far Operation Code Names and Things Rico has Regurgitated. I made a note on the top of the page, and added a comment to the DISCUSSION section. Is there any other page that jumps out at you? (I will look at your site when I get home tonight, but if there are any pages you would like me to address please let me know. --Deb1701 20:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you!! the other things that stand out are just about all of the character pictures from the series (not the madagascar movies) and a lot of the episode descriptions (in each episodes individual summary)and trivia in the episode guide pages... -- shade ::I'll take a look tonight. If I can't find a way to reword it, I will either leave a note on the DISCUSSION page, or a note on the episode page like I did with the other two pages. Again, I am truly sorry.--Deb1701 20:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::i've noticed that some of the episode descriptions are from my page and some are not... the trivia stuff will probably chance over time here as people find their own stuff and add it so just a note on the discussion page or whatever would be cool... the images, isn't there somewhere for a "contributor" thing on the image's individual page or something? no need for further apologies! we are good! and i appreciate you doing what you can to right the situation! shade ---- (removed some comments and re posted below. This was getting too long.) Concerns addressed 1. I have removed all episodes plots, and replaced with a single sentence. 2. I believe all the photos on the EPISODE pages are SCREEN CAPTURES from episodes. As such they actually belong to DreamWorks and not any individual person. There is a spot on the photo page for COPYRIGHT info, but as I stated, I believe all photos on the site are COPYRIGHTED by DreamWorks and maybe Nickelodeon. 3. Question: Have you considered joining the site and maybe actually editing the pages an inserting your recaps. This way the credit will be where it belongs. 4. I will make a note on the discussion pages that some of the trivia was from your site. I can't really say all, because as you stated this will grow over time. 5. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do. 6. I have also "protected" the pages Operation Code Names and Things Rico has Regurgitated so no one can edit them. Can I have your permission to update these pages as time goes on with the info form your site? The credit will still stay with you of course. Deb1701 00:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- 1 - thank you! 2 - i realize that all of the episode title screens are probably copyrighted and so are the indivucal characters and stuff it was just upsetting to see take a look at my page: http://madagascarpenguins.blogspot.com/2009/10/humans.html and then look at the miscelaneous characters page on this site here http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_(Characters) ... i was the one who capped, saved, cropped and resized all of those pictures and the character descriptions were also written by me. i dont really care about this anymore since anyone getting screencaps of the characters will probably get them from the same scenes anyways and it will only be slightly different then my pics by a few frames... like i said, it just made my heart sink a little when i saw all of my hard work posted here.... no worries though! 3 - some day. my site takes up a LOT of my free time and i have an insanely long backlog of stuff to add and do so joining and posting to one more site isnt in my best interests as of now :) (i have way too many other hobbies that take up time too haha) 4 - cool! thank you! 5 - i think we are good! like i said, no worries! 6 - awesome! yes you have my permission to keep tehm updated based off of the current version on my site! -shade Glad we could sort this out. Will look at changing the text on the pics on the Miscelleous page when I get home from work. (Deb1701 15:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC)) OK, sure.--Nwilli Updates *Episodes cleaned up *Characters cleaned up Deb1701 05:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Wanted: Pics of Zoo layout in the movies If you have any, please upload them. Thanks,Deb1701 03:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Heya Its Balistic. You don't need to delete redirects, as people who use the search can simply search up the page and be redirected to the correct page. Deleting redirects may make new users think that the page simply doesn't exist. — Balistic 21:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :You told me before, that if I rename something, to (1) leave a redirect, then (2) change all the "links" to the new name, (3) and then delete the old page.Deb1701 22:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry About that Sorry Deb1701 I guess i got carried away, i knew what Trivia meant i just thought you would allow Thought Questions too, They would allow a lot more communication on this wiki. But anyways my bad!!! I just hope some of my Questions can be answered in the coming new episodes^^! Later!!! By the way do you know how to insert pictures?, its my first time. Timon64 00:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 00:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You can add THOUGHT questions on the DISCUSSION tab of the TRIVIA page.Deb1701 01:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) To insert a photo, first click on EDIT, and then on the toolbar you will see a picture frame. Click on that. This box will appear Then click on Browse, find your photo, then click on UPLOAD. This Box will appear. Then click the INSERT file. If it isn't working let m know. You could also click on UPLOAD A NEW IMAGE on the side bar, then go the page you wish to insert the picture and click on the picture frame. --Deb1701 01:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Good News Debb^^ Hey Debb1701 I Found this awesome website called www.cucirca.com that has almost every POM episode, For Free!!!! No Download Required. The site has episodes 1-36 with their names and hopefully Cucirca will update the rest of the series soon. Directions to Get There- 1. Open in a new Tab www.cucirca.com so you can read instructions. 2. Scroll down while looking to the right until you see a mini section called TV Shows. 3. Scroll down from there until you see POM and click it. 4.From there Scroll until you see all the episodes 1-36. Heres when it gets complicated 6.From there click on an episode, wait for the video to show up, then click the Red Play button. 7.Then it will ask about the Quality of the video, ignore it and Press the now Green Play button 8. And there you go!!! The site is alot like Youtube except it HAS THE FULL POM''' '' episodes!!! '''''Note- Unfortunately not every single episode works Ex. the episode "Monkey love" does not work. I really hope that this will help the wiki expand even more! Later! Timon64 23:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 23:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I had heard of them. I actually have every episode downloaded already. Not sure if posting the episodes on this site is allowed. Still waiting to hear on that. If I get the green light, I will add them. Deb1701 00:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :For now I have just added the links for Episodes 1-36 (with a note on Mokey love). And, I know of a channel on YouTube where Episodes 37-51 are. I have linked them to.Deb1701 02:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Nice^^ Hey Debb :Hey back. Did you like the vid links? Deb1701 00:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) My Bad^^ Heyy Sorry about that I pressed back on the arrow keys by mistake cutting off my message.'' Anyways what i meant to say is : Sweet! that you already have all the episodes already Its good to know that you are already ahead of everyone. Good work on this Wiki Debb^^ Later^^ Timon64 00:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 00:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ya when you said you linked the episodes on what page did link them on? Ive been dying to see episodes beyond 36!!! Thanks POM Rulez!! :1. The links are on the episode pages. Go to the episode guide Episode Guide. Click on the episode page. The link will be there. :2. Have you checked out the Songs page yet? What do you think? :3. Thanks, trying my best. Deb1701 01:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Awesome^^ Thanks For the Links Debb!!! Finnally the rest the series!!! And Yes I've seen the Songs Page its Sweet! I especialy love the Hockey cheers one. My friends chanted it once when I scored in hockey actually winning my team(SubShock) our first victory!!! Ahh Good Times Anyways Peace^^ Timon64 02:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Glad you like the Songs page. :Only missing one episode link (Epis 29: Monkey Love) but my friend on YouTube said he will upload it this week. Will add the link one the episode is up. Deb1701 02:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Every Epsiode has at least one link. Deb1701 16:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sweet Idea^^ Good thinking! I would have never thought of trying to put POM epsidoes on portable devices. I have a PSP but it works just like MP4 player. Now i can take POM on the go! Me and everyone on POM wiki thanks you! :D Timon64 21:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 21:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. Deb1701 22:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Just put up the MP4 links for A Christmas Caper, Madagascar, Merry Madagascar, and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa -- Deb1701 04:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) MP4's There are now MP4 links for..... *Both movies (Madagascar, and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Both specials (A Christmas Caper, and Merry Madagascar) *Season 1 -- All episodes (including the missing Huffin and Puffin one) *Season 2 -- All aired episodes. --Deb1701 19:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) User: 212.219.240.74 Appears to be entering false information. :Thanks. --Deb1701 18:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Debb^^ Today i tried downloading some episodes on my PSP but on some of the downloaded episodes they said that they were not supported meaning that it couldn't be watched. The episodes "Tangled in the Web" and "Miss Understanding" were the ones that were like this. Its possible that some of the links may be a bit messed up or maybe its just my PSP. But i doubt it because it downloaded other Episodes before without a problem. Either way do you think you check up on the links? Thanks! and sorry for the burden:( Timon64 00:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 00:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Both links have been successfully downloaded by 10 people. But, another episode did have issues so I uploaded an alt version that worked. I've uploaded an alt version of the two you mentioned. Try these links Tangled, Miss Understanding let me know if they work or not Deb1701 02:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Debb^^ They worked like a charm, I think its because i downloaded the video in the wrong place. Thanks for the help! Timon64 23:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 23:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :No prob. Deb1701 23:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering Debb^^ Hey Debb, I have recently saw the Skipper & Marlene Rumor page and thought to myself "why isn't there a Julien and Marlene Rumor Page!" I think Julien shows ALOT more interest in Marlene than Skipper does. He's the only one who actually asked her out and the ''King of the zoo even got jealous over her! If skipper really liked marlene he would have gone out with her instead of going out with kitka. It's better that way anyway. You know MammalxMammal and BirdxBird It would be great if all users chipped in to make the Julien and Marlene Rumor page as great as possible. I'll help the best way i know how just tell me what to do. Thanks!^^ Timon64 21:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 21:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S. No Offense to Skiene but Juliene rules:D Skiene doesn't even exist anymore:) (thanks alot Kitka:) : I will open one. Feel free to add any info you have. Deb1701 23:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Great News Debb^^ Hey Debb Im really coming along with the Rumor: Julien & Marlene's Page! I think everything that should be put on there is there, but more is always good:) All that's really left in the fan vids section. i know some great youtube vids but i don't know how to put the links on the page itself like the Rumor: Skipper & Marlene's page. Do you think you could tell me how to do it? Thanks!!! Juliene Rules!!! Timon64 01:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 01:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :If I try to explain here, it will just convert so, send me an email with the links and I'll insert for you Deb1701 15:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Vids If you know of any CHARACTER vids on you tube. Email me the link. Deb1701 16:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) What up Debb^^ Sup Debb Yeah lve been looking at the Fan Vids on the Rumor: Julien & Marlene's page and noticed that Fan Vid #2 is a bit more of a skilene video than Juliene video:( I feel like it will put a negetive influence on this page:( So i was wondering if you could take that one off and add these vids instead (i don't know the links but these are the youtube video names - #What You Feel Julien Marlene #♥ V-DAY!!! POM (MV) Pairings: "Can't Help Falling in Love" ♥ #Marlene - She Wolf Thanks Juliene RulesxD!!! Timon64 18:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 18:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Removed #2 and added vids mentioned. --Deb1701 02:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) April 25th April 25th is International Penguin Day. (That's this Sunday) Deb1701 00:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Happy Penguin Day ! (see website: Happy Penguin Day) On April 25th we observe Penguin Day by doing three things: a) Wear only black and white. (Tradition allows for a red bowtie on a white shirt but this is optional.) b) Sometime during the day, everyone is encouraged to enjoy a repast of strawberries and chocolate (In any combination). c) Be prepared to share a good Penguin Joke with your friends. Ideally,this joke should be clean, inoffensive, topical, very funny, mercifully short, and about penguins. Penguin Day began many years ago when someone at NWC (Naval Weapons Center in Ridgecrest, California) became aware of the migration habits of the Antarctic penguin, the harvest cycle of California strawberries, and the shipping data of worldwide chocolate exporters. On April 25th of every year, the formally-clad penguins of the Antarctic continent begin an incredible northward migration. Penguins are unique in that they are the only migratory birds that don't fly (they swim). They are also unique in that unlike, say, the Crested Egret, apparently penguins don't take migration all that seriously. In fact, the penguin's migratory habits are an embarrassment to most instinctively compulsive species. They start their migration in that same wonderfully grand fashion that, say, the Canadian Geese do. On cue, in synchronicity with some mysterious call of Nature, penguins of great number and varied breeds all dive into that "wild blue under" and head North. Curiously, they only swim about a hundred miles or so from the ice shelf (or whatever) and, after enjoying an extended "krill break", they all shrug (as only penguins can) and seem to lose interest in migrating. After bobbing about for a while like millions of undecided, leaderless penguins (which they are), they all head back South and are home by suppertime. Incredibly, on April 25, on that very same day that the penguins are involved in the above-described odyssey, the Great California Strawberry Harvest takes place. More strawberries are picked, washed, and boxed up in the San Joaquin Valley on that day than in all other places worldwide all year long. Finally, just to round out the symmetrical convergence of these otherwise unrelated events, the world's biggest chocolate exporter, Nestle, always ships its greatest tonnage of chocolate during the week of April 25th. It all has to do with cocoa bean futures, Swiss bank practices, and international export regulations. One may be hard-put to imagine another day of the year that cries out for recognition more eloquently than does April 25th. We call it Penguin Day. Joining in Hey there Deb, I'm Mator. I just got interested in Madagascar again a week ago, and I watched all of the episodes in the last few days. (I do that sometimes... sometimes it makes me question my own sanity). Anywho, I have some experience with wikis, and I have created my own wiki: The Halo Stunting Wiki. So yeah, I'm just dropping by your talk page to say that I'm hear and willing to help any way I can. I really like working with main pages, so if it is fine with you I could work a bit on the main page here. But I'll wait for your permission, I don't want to become bothersome. So I'll just be editing articles here and there. Peace out, Matortheeternal 19:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :For the most part I'd like to keep the page as is but I know it could use some work. Maybe we could find a way to work on a new page without changing the main for now, and once we get it the way we want, we can move the info to the main page and delete the "test" page. Deb1701 20:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I did that for another wiki, using a user sandbox page. I'll start working on that soon ;] Matortheeternal 20:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :send me the link once you are done. Deb1701 23:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello, a little help Hi, i'm from Poland and im a fan of Penguins, i'm translating a subtitle for epiode of "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel" and i need a little help. I have problem with the speach of Kowalski, one from 4 minute and two from end of episode. Can somebody write this speach here, i be very grateful. --- :I'm at work right now and can't check. I will check it out for you when I get home from work (6:00pm EST - approx 6 1/2 hours form now) -- 15:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :The first one. "The promise of mystery, adventure, hidden clues, action set pieces, red herrings, diabolical double crosses and the thrilling climax that ultimately bashes us over the head with a lesson about the importance of non-material possessions" :The second one. "High probability of globetrotting escapades, ruthless villains, and ancient riches all tied up nicely with the heartfelt realization that we had what we were looking for inside us all along"--Deb1701 23:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) --- :Thanks veru much, if i something don't gonna know, i be write, thanks again :) --- :Anytime. --Deb1701 09:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Ok i'm near the end. This is a few moment that i can catch :00.00.54 Sorry, squirell, end of the line ??? 00.01.20 You won't crack that lock, you villines ??? 00.01.44 In the hub of ??? 00.03.06 Mourice ??? 00.04.32 26 seconds ??? 50% share 00.07.12 Right, ??? 00.08.40 trap door, ???, rico solved thi mystery 00.09.38 Marlen talk ??? 00.09.52 Fred talk ??? 00.10.31 Mort, ??? 00.11.15 ??? 00.11.25 Kowalski talk ??? 00.12.50 Pure heart ??? 00.13.01 Gray squirell say ??? 00.13.30 have we done with the ??? 00.13.59 ??? Maurice 00.14.40 Kowalski say something ??? to 00.14.48 00.15.02 its schedual ??? 00.15.20 Kowalski about marlene 00.15.28 but i seen myself with ??? and i'am beautiful. 00.15.54 no ??? just seat ... 00.17.21 marlen ??? 00.17.51 rat king ??? 00.17.57 but this time ??? 00.18.40 you must ??? to look ... i have that you help Deb ;) :I'm at work right now. I will look into this when I get home. (around 6:00pm EST. (approx 3hrs)) --Deb1701 18:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :ok im' not hurry ;) You should fix this. (The cast picture on the Lost Treasure Of The Golden Squirrel is a little blurry. So I'm just saying that it's little to blurry to see anything.) 19:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know. This is the way it aired. I am working on creating a "patch-work" version. Deb1701 21:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I have finished my "Patch" version. All I'm missing is who voiced GRANNY SQUIRREL. --Deb1701 23:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay thanks. 13:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Editing Transcripts I need help editing the episode transcripts. How do you do this? :I have never used it. I will see if I can find out. --Deb1701 17:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::What are you trying to do? When I try searching for TRANSCRIPT Template it seems to be for an alternate version of the Episode Guide that we already have. Are you trying to create a "script" page for each episode? If yes, then I will send you a link to uplaod your "scripts" to and I will link to the epsiode page. Please advise. --Deb1701 17:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. How do you do edit transcripts? :Do you have the "scripts" done up already? If yes please upload your files to http://www.megaupload.com/filebox/?t=1&c=1&u=627688649.8e5aaf186e and I will set up for you. :I have set up the page for you. If your scripts are already online, just replace COMING SOON with the url for the script. If the script is not online, upload the files to the link above and I will change COMING SOON to the url of the file. : Quotes 00.00.54 Sorry, squirell, end of the line ??? "Sorry, Squirrel, end of the line. Now where's the key?" 00.01.20 You won't crack that lock, you villines ??? "You won't crack that lock, you villainous rodents. Tally-ho" 00.01.44 In the hub of ??? "And now 100 years after it was buried with pomp and pageantry, all eyes are on the unearthing of the zoo centennial time capsule. What wonders will we find within. This is Chuck Charles, live, on the scene." 00.03.06 Mourice ??? "Maurice, read to me the latest balance from the vault of the royal treasury" 00.04.32 26 seconds ??? 50% share "26 seconds, and nine-tenths of the law, equals 50 percent share. Well, I question his motives, but his math is impeccable" 00.07.12 Right, ??? "Right, it's your basic race for the hidden treasure scenario" 00.08.40 trap door, ???, rico solved thi mystery "...trap door, recessed anti-chamber, Rico, solve this mystery" 00.09.38 Marlen talk ??? "I could convert this into a killer game room. You know, get some light in here. Foosball, maybe air-hockey." 00.09.52 Fred talk ??? "Oh and guys, this part says something about traps. Yeah. Deadly traps. Maybe I should have read that part first" 00.10.31 Mort, ??? "Mort, deal with the booby traps" 00.11.15 ??? Julien: We better get outta here 00.11.25 Kowalski talk ??? "I would estimate total structure failure at approximately, right now" 00.12.50 Pure heart ??? "Pure of heart, eh? Well that’s classic. Bordering on cliche" 00.13.01 Gray squirell say ??? "You must risk looking into the eyes of the squirrel" 00.13.40 have we done with the ??? "Are we done with the chit chat" 00.13.59 ??? Maurice "Greetings Maurice. We are here to serve you" 00.14.40 Kowalski say something ??? to 00.14.48 "Is that an upgrade cerebellum of my own design? Perfect Fit! (Evil laugh)" 00.15.02 its schedual ??? "…into custody. Schedule a court martial for..." 00.15.20 Kowalski about marlene "That wasn’t so much a vote, as a, poll. If you will." 00.15.28 but i seen myself with ??? and i'am beautiful. "...with a 4000 pound cerebral cortex and I’m..." 00.15.54 no ??? just seat ... "no use fighting. Just sit back and enjoy the ride" 00.17.21 marlen ??? "Oh, vaulted ceilings, spacious design, I love what I’ve done with the place" 00.17.51 rat king ??? "I don’t have a better word for awesome, so I’m just going to say awesome again" 00.17.57 but this time ??? "but this time louder. AWESOME!" 00.18.40 you must ??? to look ... "You! You must dare to look into the eyes of the squirrel. Into your deepest desires." --Deb1701 22:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) -- thanks ;) i have a 4 unknow 00.19.02 ...can beat honor, courage, character and ???? 00.20.00 Julian: this is gonna be good ??? 00.20.34 Julian: I'm trying to have ??? 00.21.31 Mort: Where is the love/law ??? -- :Will check tonight. --Deb1701 15:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) -- 00.19.02 ...can beat honor, courage, character and ???? "...money can't buy, honor, or courage, or character. I'm immune to, ah...." 00.20.00 Julian: this is gonna be good ??? "this is gonna be good, ye-all." 00.20.34 Julian: I'm trying to have ??? "...to have a meaningful epiphany moment over here." 00.21.31 Mort: Where is the love/law ??? Not sure on this. It does sound like where is the love. --Deb1701 23:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Nickelodeon Wikis Hi Deb1701, I'm Kacie from the Wikia Content Team , and the Victorious WIki has proposed that we link all of the Nickelodeon Wikis together with a special Nickelodeon template for main pages. You can see the template here . Feel free to copy it over and put it on your main page- we're hoping that all of the Nick Wikis can come together as one big hub for Nick fans! Let me know what you think on my talk page. Thanks!-- Kacie (talk) 22:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, why not. I will add it to the main page.Deb1701 22:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :A lot of information on that site about the PENGUINS is out-dated. Can't we just link the page to the correct page on this WIKI? Deb1701 23:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks!! Yeah, I think it may be best to just link out to all of the respective Nick Wikis from Nickipedia. We should talk to the admins about that.-- Kacie (talk) 23:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :There is no need to have the info in two locations. Because if someone updates it in one place, they might not in another. We might want to just have a main show page for each show on the NICK page that would direct the person to the main WIKI elsewhere. If the show doesn't have a Wiki, the page could mention that and maybe someone would create one. Deb1701 23:30, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Episode Transcripts Someone mentioned they had "transcripts" of the episodes. I have created a TRANSCRIPT page for each episode. If you have a transcript of an episode please post it on the page created for it. To find the page go to Episode Transcripts and click on the CLICK HERE link for the episode. Once you have posted your transcript, leave me a message saying you have done so. Thanks. --Deb1701 19:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) -- Hi, im translating episode Huffin and Puffin and i have hope that transcription of that episode will be soon on this wikia. I don't wan't to ask about a several unknow, whole transcript of episode will be very helpful. -- I believe someone is working on it. If it doesn't show up in a couple of days, jsut let me know what you need. --Deb1701 18:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't like it when the episode transcript page is locked. I want it off this very minute! This isn't right.I want everyone to help edit the transcripts. From GruntIsCute GruntIsCute 09:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC)Could you be, don't act like a mommy,and check some article grammar GruntIsCute,Indonesia 16:09,13 May 2010 :That's my "job" here. I am an administrator on this site, and am trying to keep the content accurate. Also, I do check grammar, and spelling, and accuracy. Could you please stop changing the wording to GOLD DIGGING, it is GO DIGGING, as is picking his nose. Do not change it again. --Deb1701 09:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC :GruntIsCute 11:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Okay I'm sorry about that. Oh Yeah Penguins Of Madagascar have been air in Indonesia with Indonesian dubbing and diffrent Episode Guide. Could i add that one ? GruntIsCute,Indonesia 18:23,27 May 2010 :What is different about it? --Deb1701 16:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) EPISODE LINKS Looks like Nick.com has removed some episodes from their website. I have removed links that are no longer active. Deb1701 15:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Questions, etc. Hello. I just joined here moments ago and I do have a few questions: * I mostly deal with Wikipedia. Is there a so-called “Manual of Style” that should be used when conducting edits here, or is this place a less-structured free-for-all? * Are sources usually cited here or is content just assumed to be accurate? Are rumors or unverified, non-canon claims allowed to be part of articles here or should only factual content be contributed? (I ask because I, in only my second edit here, just removed unfounded claims here that Marlene was born in Hoboken. As someone who’s seen every episode numerously and could practically quote it in my sleep, I knew full well that such was not accurate and changed it accordingly). In all honesty, I was a bit reluctant to become involved here because I’ve seen inaccurate or speculative content while browsing in the past, but then I figured that if I don’t correct it, no one will. Regardless, I’m now a member, and I hope I can at least contribute something meaningful here. The Penguins of Madagascar is a great show – I just want to make sure accuracy is executed on this particular record of its history. In other words, I’m much like Skipper: I have high standards, I always give everything my all, and I take most things usually more seriously then I have to. And I also never swim alone. --Gerfurjicklestan 06:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Welcome, *"Manual of Style" -- To some extent, yes. Certain pages have certain set-ups. *Sources -- If you are adding something that can be "cited" please add the citation in the "Summary" box at the bottom. *Rumors -- We have certain pages that are Rumor pages. All Rumors belongs on the Rumor pages. Not the main pages. *If anyone adds a page that I think is not appropriate, it will be deleted. I have removed countless of "non-appropriate" pages since I came here. *If you have an questions feel free to ask. *Marlene -- Didn't Marlene state she was raised in the Hoboken Zoo. And spent her whole life there, before being transferred to the Central Park Zoo? Deb1701 10:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for your responses. And no, Marlene never said anything about having been born/living in Hoboken. She said "born in captivity" and that she had "never been outside," but never revealed where she was originally from. If anything, Marlene could be from the Monterey Bay Aquarium in California, per this article and this mention on the aquarium's website. But these items are not the same as canon work; officially, as far as the series' episodes are concerned, Marlene's origin is unknown. --Gerfurjicklestan 10:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I thought it was mentioned somewhere. If anyone puts it back I'll ask where they got the info from. --Deb1701 17:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Redirect deletion I’m slightly curious why the redirect I created (Skilene) has been deleted. This redirect did not in any way change the title of the "Rumor: Skipper & Marlene" page. It merely served as a redirection to the proper rumor page. In other words, it allowed people who typed "Skilene" into this wiki’s search bar to be taken to the rumor page; now they are taken nowhere. Redirects are commonplace on wikis. They are created to make accessing and locating articles easier for readers. For further information on redirects, refer to this page on Wikipedia. --Gerfurjicklestan 02:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Some redirects are deleted if they serve no purpose. I have put this one back for now. I am working on a way to get people to avoid using the SEARCH function and actually call up the listing of pages . They can find things easier that way. Deb1701 10:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Episode Transcript Lock I don't like it when pages are locked. I want it unlocked NOW! It was my idea to create this page, I want it unlocked so everyone can help edit! :Fine, I just thought you'd like it locked so that no one can vandalize the page. --Deb1701 16:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Pages unlocked. --Deb1701 16:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Where's the picture? How come Bonnie Chang dosen't have a picture on her profile? 15:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :She did. I'll have to fix that tonight when I get home from work. Thanks. --Deb1701 17:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Pic is there now. Deb1701 23:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. 00:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : POM stuff... Deb, this is shadeone, owner and operator of madagascarpenguins.blogspot.com please contact me via email regarding some POM questions! :) I have a proposition for you.... Thanks!